All Tangoed Out
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and sixty-six:  SEQUEL TO #78  After the girls' "therapeutic" Cell Block Tango, Will and Emma discuss their high school loves.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 17th cycle. Now cycle 18!_

**YEAR ONE ANNIVERSARY CYCLE!** - It has now been one year since I've started this Gleekathon, and I had a thought that I should do something special for it. So this is what I did: Selecting from the start of it all to the end of august (well, I had to plan! ;)), I picked my 21 favorite one shots. A number of those I was very attached to, but left sad to see may have fallen through the cracks, so it seems fair they should be recognized.

The 21 stories were split in three categories: **POV swap - Prequel - Sequel**... I think that goes without saying ;) In no particular order... **Today's story** is a Sequel to #78 "Cell Block Tango" a New Directions Girls story originally posted January 7th 2010.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the kind words yesterday! It had me smiling for a good long while :D

* * *

**"All Tangoed Out"  
Will/Emma **

Glee practice had ended, and the kids were leaving, just Will and Emma now. They sat back in the chairs barely vacated. Will sat hunched over, but he looked back to Emma.

"You were right; you saved the day," he gave her a nod. She beamed.

"Well they just needed to let it out, you know… Teenagers…" she gestured.

"Right," Will nodded, then shook his head. "You know, I just keep trying to remember, back when I was in their shoes, in high school, I… Was it that bad back then?"

"The experience with where they stand, I suppose," Emma explained. Someone might see it one way, but the other…"

"Yeah, maybe…" he shook his head. "It's the emotions, I guess… Those hormones, they'll get you every time. "Emma just smirked, nodding. Will sat back in his chair. "Who was it for you, that caused that kind of reaction?" he asked, playful so she'd know there was no pressure to answer. But she smiled and her mind drifted off.

"I'm assuming you're talking in real life, not… celebrities, I… " she thought again, then she nodded. "Boyd Savage." Will chuckled at hearing the name.

"Boyd Savage," he repeated.

"Student body president, he had that whole politician hair going," she gestured at her head, and he laughed. "Had the smile to go with it…" She grew quieter, no doubt picturing the boy in her mind now… Catching herself, she cleared her throat. "He was a really nice guy, but that, plus his looks, and his popularity, well… It made catching him without a girlfriend nearly impossible, let alone him noticing a shy girl like me," she almost blushed at the thought… Will just smiled, so she smiled back.

"So it never happened?" he asked, almost sad.

"No," she shook her head. "Ah, well, no, but there was this one time… School dance, he saw me sitting there by myself and he asked me to dance," now she blushed. "It was the best three and a half minutes of my life at that time…" she sighed. "After that he went back to dance with his girlfriend, but still… He made my night…" she beamed.

"That was very nice," Will nodded. "So where is he now?"

"Running for congress," she nodded, and Will laughed. "So I don't think I need to ask who it was for you… April Rhodes…"

"Yes," Will nodded, "You should have seen her back then… She was filled with so much… promise… She didn't even really know I was alive, even being in Glee Club with her," he shrugged, then shook his head. "But I didn't care… Just the thought of one day getting to sing with her was enough to keep me going… I got past it because… there was nothing else to do. But then I did get my duet in the end," he pointed out.

"Yeah?" Emma smirked and Will nodded. "I guess it could show them all how it will change for them as they grow up, these problems, they'll evolve," she nodded.

"Maybe," he agreed. "Of course, adulthood isn't exactly smooth sailing either…" he pointed out.

"Right…" she breathed, looking at him. "But that changes too, right?" she thought of their kiss. He smiled.

"It definitely changes…"

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
